


The Crier

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Based on Vocaloid Hatsune Miku - Crier, Captain Hook is Miku, Cute and nice Jasper, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain James Hook's tears are revealed before and after his mother dies. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''When Games Become Deadly.'' Inspired by Vocaloid Hatsune Miku - Crier. Captain Hook is Miku.





	The Crier

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’I’ll return with lunch as soon as possible. Jasper, look after your younger brother. Be good boys while I’m gone,’’ Mrs. Hook said. She saw tears in her youngest son’s eyes. Mrs. Hook began to smile at James. She embraced him for a few seconds.

‘’I’ll be safe,’’ Mrs. Hook said to James. She turned and departed.

‘’Mummy!’’ James exclaimed. Worry filled his eyes. James turned to Jasper. He saw his smile. 

‘’You will see our mother again,’’ Jasper said. After embracing James, he released him. Jasper continued to smile. ‘’We can play that pirate game you like. You can be Captain James Hook this time. I’ll be Midshipman Jasper Hook,’’ he said.

James continued to worry about his mother. 

‘’You can cuddle a certain plush crocodile,’’ Jasper said. His eyes widened after James sobbed.

Several years later, a happy Captain James Hook played the harpsichord. His vocals varied with many songs. Captain Hook looked back before the current song ceased. He thought he saw his mother’s spirit by the door. A frown replaced his smile at a snail’s pace. His lip trembled. 

Tears appeared in Captain Hook’s eyes. They ran down his face as he sobbed. 

*Look. A new wound* Captain Hook thought. He stood and walked out of his cabin. Captain Hook continued to sob as he entered his chamber. Additional tears ran down his face after he approached a window. *Everything hurts. I don’t know if I can take it anymore.*

Captain Hook viewed the sun with the blue sky. He smiled. Captain Hook sobbed for a different reason. A new day reminding him he was alive. 

 

The End


End file.
